Shockwave
by SlippedHalo8186
Summary: Sometime's you just have to lie down cover your head and hope for the best. Just a little Spikecentric one-shot


**A/N: **OK so this is my first attempt at writing, has you'll probably notice from my useless sense of grammar. But I just wanted to emphasize on something that bother's me with most TV and Film. I'm referring to the fact that when people are caught in an explosive Shockwave they don't always' just get up and start running around. So I'll let poor Spike, demonstrate. (Because I'm evil and like whumping him). It also has nothing to do with the Episode Shockwave, I just couldn't think of anything else to call it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, if I did it would have finished very differently and Spike would be all mine (and I'm not good at sharing).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boss, 25 seconds… I'm not going to make it."

"Just get out of there Spike"

"Copy that Boss, already on the run… Sorry Baby Cakes,"

Has he ran he began a mental count down, he hadn't the time to listen to his team, his friends… his family has they call out to him in his ear piece. No time for last-minute goodbyes, no time for thanks you and I love you and…

8 seconds ….

He started to voice the protocol for shockwave survival. " Don't close you air waves…Try to keep your Mouth open…Short rapid breaths … try to reduce your lateral profile as much as possible… that means getting to the ground before the shock wave hits …. Which reminds me?"

2 seconds..

He dove to the ground, one cheek pressed against the floor, free arm pressing tightly over his exposed eye. "Shit, this is gonna hurt"

The force was immense, and for a millisecond he felt the heat of the air around him and a feeling he could only likened to an electric current passing through his body…and then nothing.

XXXXX

The metallic taste of blood filled his throat as he fought the darkness that filled his senses, dulling each and every one of them. His whole body ached. The encroaching feeling of deep sleep pawed at the edge of his senses, and he tried to shake it off and away. He knew he couldn't afford to stay in this condition much longer, and figured that trying to move would be his first step.

Slowly, light returned.

The blackness gave way to daylight has he'd managed to prise open one eye and then the other, Shapes began to form…Next to return was his touch. The clothes on his skin, The grit beneath his fingers he reached out his hand _**'RUBBLE' **_the torrents awoke other sensations, such has the pain… every inch of his body hurt. His smell returned, as the coppery scent filled his nostrils causing him to heave. The ringing in his ears was a little disorienting and hurt his head, he rolled onto his back with a groan … he could feel blood tricking down his face riveting down past his left eye and ear. It really hurt to breathe.

He tried to sit up but his limbs were uncoordinated, his body paying no attention to what he was telling it to do… the world tilled, the edges of his vision blacked. He collapsed back to the ground… lying…panting…his chest hurt, hell his lungs hurt every time he tried to take a deep breath. He thought better of it and just lay still on the cold pavement, staring unfocused at the flicking lights trying desperately to stop his eyes rolling into the back of his head **'**_**JUST BREATHE**__**'**_

A Tap to the cheek, a face directly over him obscuring his line of unfocused sight. Lips moving but no sound, just the still annoying ringing in his ears. He stared not moving trying to focus _**'BREATHE'**_ Another tap to the cheek and hands on his shoulders, he tipped his head slightly to one side. **'**_**SAM, ED'**_…Ed was in his line of sight lips moving one arm waving in front his face concern etched into his features … now pulling at his tac vest… unzipping… hands feeling along his chest.

Sam had one hand at his neck, fingers pressing… the feeling of his own pulse has it pulsed back in his ears and head. Sam's other hand squeezing his right hand tight…so his weakly squeezed it back... **'**_**I'M OK**_' A smile from Sam, followed by a Smile and a nod from Ed.

Tiredness over took everything now, he felt safe. Ed and Sam were here they'd take care of him, they had his back.

'_**NO**_'…. a light slap to the face… A hand rubbing harshly on his sternum. Peeling open his eyes he once more saw Ed, shaking his head **'_NO_'**… pointing at him and then back to his eyes _**'FOCUS'**_

More hands, tugging, pulling, moving, rolling… a collar placed round his neck…an oxygen mask placed over his nose and mouth **_'BREATHE'_** a sharp scratch to the back of his hand, the darkness started drifting in once more… and then a gentle kiss on the forehead _**'I hope that was Jules'**…_ a pat on the shoulder a lingering hand**_ 'BOSS'_** forcing his eyes open once more to look into the smiling, calming face.

That dammed darkness was encroaching in again and this time he had no fight left, he fought no more closed his eyes and let the darkness flood over him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** OK so I think that's a good place has any to leave it... yes I'm evil. I also hope it wasn't to terrible of a read.


End file.
